legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 5
Phoenix Inc. were were bickering about their adventures on Christmas and New Years. They learned Damian Wayne was left behind. Admiral Daro'Xen revealed their plan to raise Beast Boy and Terra's infant child. They were up to no good but to kill the Miracle Elite with the Infant Child. Transcript (At Hellfire Factory, the villains gather up for the meeting.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Now that Terra shall not get married, things are going to be a little different. Ma'alefa'ak: Sire, we didn't kill those morons because they used their defense. Mr. Mind: Os yes, all that talk about you and us being ultimate losers, for being defeated by-- Sinistar: I don't like hearing how we got defeated with miracle workers!! Gizmo: Hmm, maybe we can save our names by getting rid of Miracle Elite... Emperor Pilaf: YOU IDIOT!!!!!! We tried to help Pandora to conquer and destroy multi-universe, but we're always end up in defeat! Couldn't defeat them with Bizarros and Inferno Clan in the way! Daphne: The Ink Blot and The Fire Ball may have won but Mr. Lovelace is gone for good! Darth Jadus: I'd be glad to slice the groom and his band of idiots. Professor Hojo: Not only is Tuxedo gone. Izaya is finally vanquished for good! Pyron: Even I was forced to leave Acolytes by the stupid traitor! Koragg: It will get worse and worse then I thought. Star Sapphire: What's that you're saying? Koragg: Damian Wayne was left behind and uncovered our secrets. Athena: HE DID WHAT?!?!? Emperor Pilaf: We're doomed! Ma'alefa'ak: If the groom finds out we're gonna insert Beast Boy's parasitic sperm inside Terra, this will be the end of our plans. Mr. House: If Damian Wayne didn't stay behind this wouldn't of happened. Daphne: Tell me about it... Star Sapphire: So what are we going to do? Bad Rap: I'm afraid we have to give up our plots and disband. Admiral Daro'Xen: (Voice over) Or keep y'all's mouth shut and LISTEN!!!! Morpheus D. Duvall: Ah, Admiral, do come in. Admiral Daro'Xen: You cuckoo faces know Morpheus and Hal 9000 taught you better than that! D'Compose: Where have you been, Admiral, out hunting good guys as well? Admiral Daro'Xen: Actually, I was out to spy on Children of Autobots to make sure they'll never get in our way Crimson Dynamo: C'mon, you didn't bring us along? I could've zap the traveler and lock him up in his box! Saya: And I would've enjoyed clipping the Angel's wing! Admiral Daro'Xen: Ha! Ridiculous! After all, we have other things to worry about, like giving birth to the monstrous beast. Koragg: So, did you come up with the devious plan, Admiral? Admiral Daro'Xen: Well, Obviously, we always come up with one monstrous plan... Star Sapphire: Go on, Admiral. Tell us your plan. Admiral Daro'Xen: Simple. We're going to make a potion to put it inside Beast Boy's body. Lord Raptor: Shall Beast Boy have sex with Terra without Zick around? Especially The Miracle Elite gets to die? Hal 9000: Patients, Raptor. Our soldiers are on their way to slaughter them, once and for all. Morpheus will raise the child as his own and the child thinks we're his family. Gizmo: Can't say we're the one going to fool the kid to think we're bad guys. Athena: Lord Morpheus has a point. Don't you see? With no heroes around, all villains will join us as comrades. Admiral Daro'Xen: Then we shall put an end of Teen Titans! (Admiral Daro'Xen's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on other villains. Hidiacs leap as she musters her forces.) Admiral Daro'Xen: I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Ezekiel Zick's dying gasp His allies squealing in my grasp The Miracle Elite's mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Gizmo: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Romeo up a tree Admiral Daro'Xen: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Acolytes is gone... but Phoenix Inc.'s still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Emperor Pilaf: Sleep, ya little termite! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing! Necrolai: One day when you're big and strong Admiral Daro'Xen: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar Lord Raptor: The joy of vengeance Star Sapphire: Testify! Admiral Daro'Xen: I can hear the cheering Other Villains: Kovu! What a guy! Admiral Daro'Xen: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! {Fade to black.} Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Transcripts